


Unplugged

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Harold likes warm baths.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: unplug

Harold turned on the bathtub faucet and waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature before he filled the tub.

Technology might be a big part of his life but sometimes he felt the need to unplug and he enjoyed nothing more than a warm bath. 

He held his fingers under the faucet and the water was just right. He let the tub fill and he took off his suit, carefully hanging on a hook on the wall. Stepping into the tub, he let the water warm his feet before he sat down in the water.

Sinking into the water, he groaned as the warmth soaked into his tight muscles. 

Not for the first time, he was glad he had a tub large enough that he could stretch his legs. Of course there was another reason he liked his large tub. Speaking of that, he heard John walk into the bathroom. John stood in front of the tub with a grin on his face.

‘Want some company?’

‘Always.’ Harold said and watched as John removed his clothes.

Even though he had seen John naked many times, it was still a thrill to watch John undress. He was lean and his various scars stood out against his tanned skin. Harold always enjoyed tracing those scars with gentle finger tips, but he thought they were much more pleasing to look at than his own scars which were rough and jagged.

Once John was naked he walked over to the tub and sat down in the water between Harold’s legs. He leaned back against Harold’s chest. Harold wrapped his arms around John’s chest and kissed his neck. 

John sighed.

Harold knew the feeling. He enjoyed warm baths, but he enjoyed them more now that he had someone to share them with again.


End file.
